Perfeição
by Hikari Omura
Summary: Sesshoumaru... um frio, tenebroso youkai, calculista, sem sentimentos e resentimentos... Será mesmo? Todos pensavam assim do youkai. Mas com o tempo as pessoas mudam, não só sua personalidade.


**Kanzen**

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence assim como todo o seu conteudo.**

**By Omura**

Sesshoumaru... um frio, tenebroso youkai, calculista, sem sentimentos e resentimentos... Será mesmo? Todos pensavam assim do youkai. Mas com o tempo as pessoas mudam, não soh a personalidade como os sentimentos... Era obvio que o grande lorde tinha racionalidade e que tambem poderia chegar a amar.

O lorde sentiu uma presença familiar chegando cada vez mais perto de sua pessoa. A pessoa se depositou suavemente atras do youkai. Sesshoumaru se virou lentamente com a face inespresiva, aquela mulher o dava algo inexplicado...

- O que quer... Kagura? - O youkai perguntou com irritação em sua voz, iria mata-la se estivesse em boas condições, via-se que seu estado não era um dos melhores. Exasto e com ferimentos gravissimos da ultima batalha. Não fora com Naraku, longe disso... Lutara contra o clã Mitsugaya dias antes.

- Eu... Eu queria saber se você está bem! - Kagura tentou aproximar sua mão no rosto do lorde que se afastou, mantendo um semblante triste ela abaixou a cabeça. - Fiquei bastante preoculpada quando soube que você lutará contra um clã sozinho... Porque não me pediu ajuda? - Kagura mantia a cabeça abaixada, seus olhos mantiam lagrimas - Podia ter morrido...

- Me chamastes de fraco? Não sou um humano inutil nem um meio youkai estupido! - Ele foricificou - Hunft! Sabe que não precisa se preoculpar comigo... Lhe fiz uma promessa não?

- Fez mas...! - Kagura o olhou impedindo que as lagrimas caissem - Mas... - abaixara a cabeça novamente

- Uma vez eu lhe disse... - Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça da jovem youkai ainda com a expressão seria.

_**Flashback**_

_- Naraku! - Sesshoumaru corria atras do youkai em grande velocidade, até que em um certo momento Naraku parará em frente ao youkai completo. - O que quer comigo? Iras morrer! - Sesshoumaru jah estava pronto para mata-lo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma simples marionete._

_- Depende... - Naraku sorriu sarcastico_

_- Depende? - Sesshoumaru manteve os olhos cemi-serrados_

_Ouve-se um estrondo ao longe! Sesshoumaru olhou em direção ao barulho e virá que era onde Rin, Jaken e Maruru estavam descançando..._

_- Mas o que...! - Foi interrompido por um ataque de Naraku_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Momentos atras... Kagura fugia de Naraku a mais de 3 dias, seu coração jah era de posse dela, mesmo com isso ele não parava de persegui-la. Estava tentando descançar meio sentada e deitada em uma das arvores caidas em horizontal. Dormia a mais de 3 horas até que sentiu uma pena insistente toca-lá. Abriu lentamente os olhos se deparando com uma pequena e estranha criatura. Seus orbes vermelhos espantaram um pouco a pobre criança pelo que percebera. _

_- Moça... Você é uma youkai? Es muy bela señorita! Conheçe o senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama? - Rin... Esse era o nome da garotinha que não parava de falar um segundo, como havia folego a "piralha" pelo qual intitulara Kagura. _

_- Sim! Sou uma youkai. Muito obrigada. Conheço e pare de fazer perguntas onegai... - Rin a olhou de todos os angulos irritando Kagura mais e mais._

_- O que está fazendo? - Kagura perguntou de esgueira_

_- Eu... - Rin parou de falar olhando para tras, Kagura olhou para a mesma direção. _

_Se assustou se levantando e pegando Rin no colo. Correu o mais rapido possivel levantando voo em sua pena. Rin e Kagura olharam para baixo vendo um grande youkai soltando bolas de fogo gigantescas em direção as duas. _

_- Piralha! Se segure em mim se não quiser cair! - A youkai se desviou com dificuldade de outras chamas_

_- Eu toh com medo moça! Me leve até o senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama! Me leve até o Sesshoumaru-Sama! - Rin gritava balançando Kagura para os lado_

_- Pare piralha! Pare! Assim iremos cair! - Kagura se desviava das chamas ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se equilibrar na pena junto a garota que soh atrapalhava_

_- Mas eu quero o senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama!_

_- Pare! _

_Kagura se desviou de ultima hora de outras chamas, Rin se segurou na pena mas Kagura não conseguiu se segurar a tempo indo em direção ao chão._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! _

_- "Essa voz... Kagura?" - Sesshoumaru terminará de matar a 21° marionete correndo até o local. Olhou para todo o cenario... Rin chorava em cima de uma pena que ainda estava no ar, e um youkai de estatura gigantesca mantia agora um pequeno corpo em mãos. - Kagura... - Sesshoumaru sussurou_

_Olhou novamente para Kagura, perceberá que o youkai não havia o notado no local. "Hunft, youkai imbecil!" _

_Kagura estava com os olhos abertos, mas nenhum brilho havia neles. Seu corpo estava todo sangrado... Braços pendendo para baixo. Sim, ela havia morrido..._

_Sesshoumaru se irritou pelo estado da bela youkai, mataria o desgraçado que a fizera falecer._

_- Morra desgraçado! - Sesshoumaru sacou sua toukojin o matando com um unico golpe - "Como Kagura morreu com esse maldito youkai?" - o lorde se aproximou do corpo da jovem, abaixou-se a pegando nos braços_

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama! - Rin pulou da pena que chegará ao chão vindo para o lado de seu senhor._

_- Rin! O que aconteceu? - Sesshoumaru olhou serio para a garota que descreveu todo o relato que havia acontecido._

_- Então-então... Eu-eu... sinf, snif! - Rin segurou as lagrimas - Por minha causa ela caiu da pena. Mas salve-a! Sesshoumaru-Sama... Se ela não tivesse me protegido eu iria morrer! E o senhor Sesshoumaru-Sama não poderia me reviver, jah que a Tenseigga soh pode reviver a pessoa soh uma vez._

_- Rin... Saia..._

_- Mas Senhor Se-_

_- Saia... Volte para Jaken e Maruru._

_- Sim senhor, Sesshoumaru-Sama. - Rin correu para a direção contraria_

_Quando percebeu que a garotinha jah estava longe, se levantou deixando Kagura no chão. Retirou a espada vagarosamente pensando no que deveria fazer... Abaixou a Tenseigga em direção ao corpo da youkai olhando imponente para os demonios do outro mundo. Matou todos os demonios, guardou a espada se sentando ao lado da mulher. _

_Kagura abriu os olhos calmamente, e se levantou assustada._

_- Piralha! - Kagura olhou para todos os lados, parando ao ver Sesshoumaru se levantar. _

_- Piralha? _

_- Sesshoumaru! - ela o olhou espantada - Mas... mas eu não tinha mor- - Kagura se lembrou que o lorde haveria de ter usado sua espada para revive-la.__ - Obrigada! - Kagura suspirou aliviada e temerosa_

_- Tenha mais cuidado da proxima vez - Sesshoumaru disse frio como sempre - Não poderei revive-la se acontecer o mesmo de hoje... - O lorde se virou indo embora?_

_- Espere! Sesshoumaru! - Kagura correu ficando frente a frente ao lorde - Muito obrigada... Eu-eu queria a sua ajuda! Naraku está atras de mim novamente, preciso que você o destrua! Posso ajuda- _

_- Chega! - o youkai disse rispido - Não irei me meter nessa história por enquanto._

_- Mas Sesshoumaru! Por favor você precisa me ajudar! - Kagura segurou o braço desse, olhou em seus olhos profudamente - Não quero morrer enquanto Naraku estiver vivo... - Kagura se surpreendeu com o olhar de Sesshoumaru que lhe sorriu._

_- Não deixarei que você morra enquanto eu viva, não se preoculpe. - Sesshoumaru recolocou sua postura saindo como um verdadeiro lorde. Kagura o observo se afastando assustada._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Não é isso... Você não me entendeu... - As lagrimas cairam, Sesshoumaru continuava calmo diante dela

- Eu não irei morrer, então você tambem não ira morrer. Jah disse para não se preoculpar com isso!

- Você não entende - Kagura sussurou para si mesmo sendo ouvida pelo lorde - Não me preoculpo por mim. Me preoculpo por você... - Kagura se virou ficando de costas para o lorde

- Pare de fazer dramas desnecessarios... - Sesshoumaru encostou a mão no ombro de Kagura delicadamente

- Não estou fazendo drama... - a youkai se afastou do toque do homem

- Diz que teme minha morte, porque seria? Não encontro motivos para chorar. - Sesshoumaru a virou de frente a ele

- Porque eu o amo! droga! Você não entende que eu o amo! - o lorde arregalou os olhos - Sempre te amei - mais lagrimas vinham aos seus olhos - Mas você nunca me notava, sempre tentei me aproximar de você - Kagura caiu de joelhos no chão, seus punhos fechados e seus olhos cerrados pelas lagrimas... Tudo por causa dele. - Nunca, nunca...

O youkai completo se abaixou até a mulher tentando se aproximar do rosto dessa. Kagura se desviou do toque mas foi empedida por um abraço repentino do youkai.

- Eu sei disso... Soh queria confirmar. - susurrou no ouvindo da mulher que havia se entregado ao abraço quente que tanto desejava em sua vida.

- Porque simplesmente não me perguntou? - Kagura apertou-se mais ainda em Sesshoumaru - Porque me deixou tão angustiada por nada? Me queria ver sofrendo não é?

- Youkai fraca - Sesshoumaru se separou a olhando do mesmo modo frio - Sabes que não é verdade. Não sabe diferenciar uma coisa da outra. Es mesmo uma estupida! - Kagura aregalou os olhos dando um passo para tras. Abriu a boca varias vezes mas dela não saia nenhuma palavra.

- Somente calada... - Sesshoumaru se aproximou da youkai acariciando o rosto dessa. Kagura não desviará do toque dessa vez, somente fechou os olhos apreciando o toque. - Calada não se ferirá mais do que jah está. - O lorde tomou a boca da jovem calmamente.

- Sessh-

- Shh! - o youkai passou os dedos nos labios dela. - Jah disse para fazer silencio. - o lorde piscou os olhos e sorriu. - Jah sabes a resposta.

- Preciso confirmar.

- Como o fará?

- Com um beijo talvez... - Sesshoumaru puxou-a pela nuca a beijando com foricidade. Kagura sorriu entre o beijo.

Sesshoumaru poderia ser frio, calculista... Isto jah disse, mas em raros momentos podia ser amavel e protetor. No minimo que fosse... Mas uma duvida restava. O casal se completaria para um amor estavel?

_**Owari**_


End file.
